beware_thebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Season 2 Ideas/@comment-33599486-20181210035107
The ideas in general are good. Mr. Freeze changing so much is the only real problem I have, since the New 52 tried something like that and it... did not go well for fan reception. Freeze as a 2-dimensional "pure-evil" stereotype is just not fitting for his character at all, even his original Mr. Zero self was not an excessive dog-kicker. Maybe up the level of his selfishness while still keeping the tragedy behind him as more implied than anything, kill off Nora to justify his murderous behavior even, but dragging him down to become a James Bond villain who you want to toss out of the window for yelling at his barely-developed wife- essentially erasing everything making him Mr. Freeze barring his gimmick- for the sake of uniqueness doesn't seem worth it. Mr. Freeze could still be in the series, but being a world-ending threat is a bit of a stretch. Introduce someone else instead, have Anarky make a different villain, one who is actually on a scale of possibly having the mental and physical ability to pose a threat on a scale that large. Angry, whiny, psychopath Mr. Freeze would not be competent enough to do a "freeze the world" scheme from what you say about him. Here's a villain idea. Introduce Bane. Remember Cala..Kala..Calla...Calabosix, (something like that) the mutative drug from "Sacrifice"? The one that turned the ninjas into hulking Solomon Grundy-esque creatures? Have Anarky locate that drug from the labs while the mob war is going on, and steal it. He reverse-engineers the drug, and gives it to an aging mob boss in the Spanish Mafia to spice up the chaos. The man is named... Dorrance, just Dorrance, and he had some sort of history with Anarky or Anarky's family pre-Anarky. If Anarky is Armstrong, he used to work for Dorrance, if Dorrance is Machin, Dorrance was a friend of Anarky's biological father. Dorrance takes the drug, but also studies it. He knows the altered Calabosix can still be lethal, and decides to change it into a booster shot. Because of its properties, Dorrance dubs it "Venom". The Gang War becomes the main focus of the season, with the main villain being Bane, and Green Lantern as well as some other heroes join up with Batman to try and cool down the growing Gang War as Dorrance starts leveraging influence in other countries. More Anarky, villains appearing as the Gang War influences the lives of every person in Gotham, and corporations like Stagg Industries take a large hit with the lab accident possibly being caused by a gang member. The League of Assassins might even join in, with Lady Shiva filling in for Ra's al Ghul after the disaster in the first season to try and regain some of their lost resources. Their main goal is to profit off the Gang War by offering subtle support to the side they believe is winning to amass enough strength to take on Batman and Katana again. Perhaps Lady Shiva will have an alliance with Anarky based on their interactions in "Sacrifice"? Eventually, Bruce, Tatsu, Rex, Black Lightning, and maybe J'onn J'onzz with Hal Jordan form a team in the climax to finish the Gang War. The Outsiders.